Mi amor inmortal PtII
by Ireth Vardamir Stark
Summary: Tiemble el suelo, ruja el mar, arda el cielo hasta quemar.. Todo este rencor, doy mi vida por tu dolor. Viviré, para siempre contigo estaré, mi pasión, es tu vida. Que estas lagrimas que hoy surgen, rieguen todo el desaliento, lo hagan desaparecer por completo. Hay tantas cosas, que nunca te dije en vida, que eres todo cuanto amo.


**_Mi amor inmortal _**

**_Tell me I know I lived so afraid  
And still... we cry alone  
With words left unsaid  
_**

* * *

Los días eran, cuanto menos, eternos, desdichados y cubiertos por una espesa niebla en el cielo. Los dioses, aún a pesar de haber arrebatado a Seppius a su mujer, parecían estar teniendo un mínimo de piedad en aquellos instantes.

Durante dos días, varias mujeres a sueldo, habían estado tocado con sus flautas música fúnebre. Plañideras, también venidas desde el pueblo de Capua, habían recogido sus lagrimas que, ese día, serían encerradas con las futuras cenizas de Ariadna.

Se solía decir que, las plañideras, mostraban la desolación ante el fallecimiento de alguna persona, pero lo cierto era que ninguna de aquellas mujeres, sabría describir el sufrimiento y la desolación que Seppius cargaba a sus espaldas, el vacío que cada noche se hacía más frío y aterrador.

Durante aquellos dos días, no se había separado de ella, ni siquiera para dormir, lo que realmente era un reto. Hacerse a la idea de que la había perdido era algo para lo que no estaba preparado.

Seppius, a diferencia de su fallecida mujer, vestía una toga de color oscuro. Se encontraba de pie justo a ella, acariciando sus cabellos con una mano. La observaba en el más puro silencio, sintiendo como de nuevo las lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos, era la rabia y el dolor, un dolor que no se creía capaz de sentir por otra persona que no fuese él mismo.

Las cortinas del cubiculum se abrieron, y Lucretia asomó levemente su rostro. Llevaba los cabellos en desorden, como la ceremonia requería, y también vestía una toga y vestido de colores oscuros, apagados.

- Seppius... - murmuró mientras se acercaba al joven pretor, entrelazando sus manos delante de ella. Seppius la observó de reojo, pero no mencionó palabra alguna hasta que la vio a sus espaldas.

- Déjame solo Lucretia.. - fue todo cuanto dijo. No quería hablar con nadie, y tampoco aquel era el mejor lugar, no iba a permitir que se interrumpiera el descanso eterno de Ariadna.

La mujer, chasqueó la lengua y atrasó unos pasos, tomando un higo de un plato de bronce, sonrió para si misma y de nuevo, giró los ojos hasta el joven y dolido pretor.

- ¿Todo esto es necesario? no era más que una vulgar esclava... que la incineren en Esparta, en su casa.- Mientras Lucretia hablaba, los puños de Seppius se cerraban con fuerza, al igual que sus ojos. Que extraña sensación aquella la del llanto que le hacía arder los ojos, levemente marcados con ojeras por la falta de sueño. - No es necesario tanta.. celebración por eso.

Fue entonces cuando el pretor, se giró, y poco falto para que se abalanzara sobre la mujer, pero no lo hizo, simplemente, conteniendose para no hacer algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse más tarde, le cruzó la cara de una sonora bofetada, que hizo que el rostro de Lucretia, se girara en dirección al golpe.

- No voy a permitir que hables así de mi mujer. Y ahora largo, antes de que deje de controlarme. - fue un gruñido, una orden clara y firme que casi escupió por su boca mientras observaba fijamente y con una mueca, a la que había sido la esposa de Batiatus.

Lucretia, sin decir nada, frotandose la mejilla, se volteó, totalmente dispuesta a salir del cubiculum, aunque, antes de correr las cortinas y abandonar la habitación, se giró. - Los dioses te harán pagar por esto, Seppius - y sin decir nada más, volvió a dejar al pretor con el cuerpo de Ariadna.

Se frotó el rostro con pesadez, no podía aguantar aquello mucho más. La ansiedad, algo que jamás había sentido de aquella manera, le ahogaba casi tan fuerte, que el aire era incapaz de entrar por sus pulmones. Sumido en su propia desdicha, se sirvió una copa de vino, que bebió casi de un trago. Mantuvo el liquido unos instantes en su boca, lo saboreó, palpó sus propios labios y tras tragar, se giró, para mirar a la espartana.

- ¿Por qué? - susurró a la par que deslizaba el dedo indice por el borde de la mejilla helada de la mujer - ¿Por qué te has ido?

Una pregunta que no iba a recibir nunca una respuesta.

* * *

La ceremonia, acababa de empezar. El sol estaba a punto de esconderse, pero aún podría decirse que faltaban unos minutos para el crepúsculo de la tarde. En primer lugar, iban los músicos, y tras ellos, un elenco de hombres y mujeres que cubrían su rostro con máscaras totalmente blancas. Dichos hombres y mujeres, portaban las armas que tiempo atrás habían representado a la espartana.

Le seguía una camilla, vestida con finas sedas y cubierta de flores. Sobre el lecho, el cuerpo de Ariadna, cubierto con una fina sábana que únicamente dejaba al descubierto su rostro. Alrededor, le acompañaban sus parientes y amigos, aunque, al tratarse de ella, únicamente iban Seppius y Lucretia, que estaban siendo acompañados por el padre de Ilithyia, Vanirius y el cónsul.

Únicamente se escuchaba la música fúnebre de los músicos. Seppius, luchaba por mantenerse firme ante los presentes, pese a que, en casos minutos, debería, ya que era el más cercano a Ariadna, ser quien recitara y rezara el _laudatio _a su difunta mujer.

Una vez el cuerpo de Ariadna se hubo depositado en la pira, junto a los perfumes y presentes, aquellos importantes hombres que acompañaban a Seppius, le presentaron sus condolencias antes de que comenzara con el amargo laudatio.

Un sabor a bilis inundó a Seppis mientras pronunciaba aquella oración fúnebre. La voz, si prestabas atención, podías notar como le temblaba y desquebrajaba por instantes, seguramente, a punto de romperse. Los ojos le ardían, dispuestos a romper de nuevo en un silencioso llanto del que únicamente él sería testigo.

Por última vez la observaba, definitivamente aquello estaba siendo la peor de las despedidas. Observaba como con ella, se marchaban cada uno de los momentos vividos, como ahora, para siempre, amanecería sin saber cual era el olor de su piel. Era el miedo a olvidarla lo que le atormentaba con tanta fuerza, eran punzadas en el pecho, punzadas, que nunca antes había sentido. Era amor.

Cuando sus palabras terminaron, alguien prendió la pira. Ver el fuego consumir aquel bello cuerpo, solamente provocó que una sensación similar a la locura, azotara cada surco del cuerpo de Seppius, era como si el mismo estuviera sintiendo aquel dolor, como si también su cuerpo estuviera en llamas. Sentía la vista nublada, quizás, mareado por la ansiedad, ahogado porque le era difícil respirar. Apretó ambos puños con fuerza, no podía separarse, tampoco podía apartar la mirada, pero le estaba rompiendo por dentro el ver como poco a poco el fuego la consumía y cuanto pronto quedaría de su amor inmortal, serían cenizas, huesos... y ya esta.

Apretó su brazalete, aquel que un día entregó a su mujer, y el mismo que tras una pelea, le había arrebatado. Quería gritar, quería volver a llorar pero no podía no allí. Y pese a eso, pese a que quería mantenerse fuerte, fue imposible que no derramara unas cuantas lagrimas, que él mismo se encargó de que nadie viera. Solamente se escuchó su sollozo, sus gruñidos de ira.

La necesitaba, era demasiado pronto para perderla, y comenzaba a tener dudas de si realmente quería seguir viviendo sin ella a su lado. Solo Jupiter sabía cuanto estaba dispuesto por ella, solo el Olimpo conocía que, de haber sido necesario, habría matado por ella. Cualquier sacrificio habría sido poco por mantenerla un único día más a su lado. Solo un día, poder volver a besarla, poder abrazarla de nuevo, poder decirle incontables veces, cosa que poco había hecho, que la quería, necesitaba decirselo, necesitaba que lo supiera.

* * *

Se sintió derrumbado cuando observó que, lo único que quedaba ya de ella, eran los huesos que habían sido limpiados con vino y que ahora, serían depositados en una urna y esta, a su vez en una tumba.

El mundo parecía que se había caído encima de él, pues ella ya no estaba. Ahora era, cuando definitivamente, la había perdido para siempre.

Observó la tumba, en la cual, había ordenado que se grabara la siguiente inscripción junto a su nombre:

"ERAM QUOD ES, ERIS QUOD SUM, AMOR EST VITAE ESSENTIA"

("Yo era lo que tú eres; tú serás lo que soy. El amor era la esencia de nuestra vida")

Acarició las letras que formaban su nombre, y fue entonces, cuando de nuevo, el amargo y doloroso llanto, cubrió todos sus ojos y él, se inclinaba hasta el lugar donde ahora descansaba su amor eterno y dejaba sobre la piedra el brazalete, acompañado de rosas totalmente rojas.

En su cabeza, cada momento vivido, se reflejaba con mayor fuerza, desde el momento en el que la había engañado y encerrado en las celdas, hasta el día en el que, se habían jurado aquel doloroso amor eterno. Recordó al que podía haber sido su hijo, y el trágico destino que aquella criatura había obtenido... entonces, quizás solo entonces, una leve sensación de descanso, le abrazó el pecho. Ahora Ariadna, podría cuidar de su hijo... y tarde o temprano, se reuniría de nuevo con su amor.


End file.
